


Whispers

by vvendigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvendigo/pseuds/vvendigo





	Whispers

Jason relaxed back on his bed. He let his mind wander.

 

_'Jason,'_

 

Wierd, he thought he heard someone whisper his name. He looked at his phone, his roommate had texted to remind him she would be gone the entire weekend. He set his phone back down and closed his eyes.

 

_'Jason.'_

 

He opened his eyes again. He definitely heard a whisper that time. Maybe his roommate had forgotten something and came back without him realising. She was probably just playing a prank on him. He wasn't falling for it. He closed his eyes again.

 

_'Jason come outside.'_

 

 

He sighed and stood up. He walked out of his room turning on the lights in the hall.

 

Noone was out there. The house was silent. He couldn't even hear the crickets chirping.

 

He walked through the kitchen. The front door was locked.

 

He turned walking down the hall past his roommate's room - locked - and to the back door.

 

The  _open_ back door.

 

        _'Hello, Jason.'_

 

It  _grinned._


End file.
